<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Ferengi by letek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959160">A Beautiful Ferengi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letek/pseuds/letek'>letek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gender Exploration, it's canon folks, nonbinary transfemme rom, rom deserves to be happy, the words "rom smiled" are in this fic like 5 times and that's the best description of what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letek/pseuds/letek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeta encourages Rom to explore his gender identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leeta/Rom (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Ferengi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the unfortunate experience of watching Profit and Lace for the first time yesterday and I was surprised at the number of times in which Rom could be interpreted as transfemme. I couldn't stop thinking about a scene like this so I quickly wrote this at 1 am. Let's say, for the sake of background, Rom has told Leeta that he feels feminine sometimes and that he would like to explore his identity more, and this scene is the first time he's doing that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom and Leeta entered their quarters as they returned from their </span> date in the holosuite . </p>
<p class="paragraph">
  <span class="normaltextrun"> Leeta turned around to face Rom, “Thank you for such a wonderful night. I couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend our two-year anniversary.”  </span>
</p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="eop">S</span><span class="normaltextrun">he threw her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips onto his. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom smiled, “You looked beautiful, as always.” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> “It’s a pretty dress, but it is </span> <em>not</em> comfortable to be in for more than a few hours. I think I might even like the dabo girl dresses over this one,” she reached for the clasp in the back. “Can you unzip me?” </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom moved behind Leeta and helped her out of the dress. His eyes lingered on the shimmering, bronze fabric as he held it in his hands. He liked the way the material slid through his fingers, so soft and gentle. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Leeta smiled as she watched Rom lovingly gaze at the garment he was clinging to. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> “Do you want to try it on?” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Rom tore his eyes from the dress as he looked at Leeta, “</span>Uhhhh, me?” </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Leeta chuckled, “Yeah, you. Of course, you. I think you would look good in it.” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom’s brow shot up and the pitch of his voice went higher, “Really?” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> “Yes, I </span> <em>know </em> you would. Come on, let’s try it on.”   </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom grinned, “Uh, okay.” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Leeta helped Rom get into the dress. The fabric bunched up at the floor since he was so much shorter than she was. Leeta gave him a pair of high heels in an attempt to even out the difference. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> They walked into their bedroom so that Rom could see the entirety of his outfit in the full-length mirror. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> As soon as he saw himself, he stopped and stared. Rom smiled as he ran his hands down his body, feeling the fabric move against his own flesh.  </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> After about a minute, Leeta spoke up, “So, what do you think?” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom continued looking at himself in the mirror, drowning in the warm feelings that washed over him. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> “I like it.” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> “You’re beautiful.” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom turned around to face Leeta, “You really think so?” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun">Leeta reached up her hands to touch the sides of his face, “Yes. I don’t know how I’m lucky enough to be married to the most beautiful Ferengi in the whole quadrant.”</span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom smiled and looked down, “I- I don’t know about that.” </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Leeta moved one of her hands under his chin and titled his head back up. </span> </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> She looked into his eyes, “Well, </span> <em>I </em> do. You look amazing.” </p>
<p class="paragraph"><span class="normaltextrun"> Rom smiled. </span> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>